


【冬梅X缙云】行猎

by payphone0529



Category: Cileheji
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payphone0529/pseuds/payphone0529
Summary: 不好吃的肉 abo雷雷雷雷雷





	【冬梅X缙云】行猎

……  
身上穿着的衣物到处都浸满狼血，缙云解开发辫，他站在瀑布下把身上的血大致冲洗干净。隔着水汽，他脱去衣物，骨饰放在冲刷得光滑的石台上发出十分悦耳的轻响。

他弯腰，光滑的背部有一道刚愈合不久的伤疤，斜着横亘整个脊背，顺着脊柱往下，是挺翘的双臀和幽邃的股沟。

“我帮你洗发吧。”一人涉水而来，温热的手掌轻抚上他的腰，手指在腰窝处流连。

缙云不用回头就知道来人是谁，他把沾湿在胸前的长发撩至身后。“你这么快就处理好了？”

“山之阿有子出现，我可不想就此错过。”轩辕在缙云耳后嗅着，“之前狼血味道太重，你洗净后我闻到了，你身上的气味变浓了。”

那种风拂过的感觉，隐约带着兵戈的腥气。

清池中水冰冷，缙云的身体确实渐渐发烫，呼吸也逐渐粗重起来。

“难怪戎冬对我说他近几日怎么喊你你都推辞不出去，以为你是受了什么伤。你发情期要到了为何不同我说？”修长骨节分明的手指插进发间，他一边细心揉搓黑发，一边用手舀起清水浇上。

缙云不回答，只默默搓着手臂。那人说话时身上散发的冷梅香此时对他而言就是致命的毒药，他要是再靠近就会失去完全理智。

相识多年，真正在一起的时间其实并不长，在有熊人人都知道族长在四年前有了一位神秘的坤泽，却不知道那个坤泽就是如今已经声明鹊起战无不胜的饕餮部头领缙云。

缙云沉默良久道：“你我之间……终归是不同的。”

“我明白，但有些事情就算知道的再清楚，该做的还是得做。”轩辕说完伸手环抱住缙云，他微微眯起双眼，手指轻按上怀中人颈后的腺体。

“不要什么事都藏在心里，说出来好受些，我就是你最值得信任的人。”手掌抚上缙云的头揉了揉，顺着发丝贴上脸侧，拇指擦了擦紧抿的唇角。

“缙云，你并不是孤身一人。”轩辕轻声低语，目光在缙云脸上流连，垂下的眼帘半遮住温柔眼眸中的光，他炽热的唇覆盖住缙云不断嗡合的唇瓣。

来自于标记了自己的天乾的气息，冷梅的信香安抚了他内心愈加狂躁的不安。缙云的双腿在不停打颤，他的脑子里轰隆一片，有滑腻的液体源源不绝从肉穴中涌出顺着大腿内侧流进清池中。

他的双手不由自主攀上轩辕的肩，五指用力抠住轩辕背后的衣服，相贴的唇分开时，他不停呼出带有自己信香的热气，喘息不定。

热、好热。身体深处的空虚和呼啸急速吞噬理智，肩背在喘息上剧烈起伏，但都比不过那处的叫嚣。

轩辕清楚知道缙云的难受，掌下强韧的身体在不停轻颤，绷紧的蜜色皮肤和肌理，脖颈下因忍耐而突起的青筋此时显得诱惑而情色。

他的唇齿不断往下，在纤长的颈项上留下属于自己的印记，手指则在肉穴附近轻触，卷着从那里面流出的淫液，指尖浸透暖意，打着旋悄悄探进去。

缙云呜咽出声，身体不断向他怀里投去，恨不得立马蜷缩进去。

对轩辕而言的情调于他而言只是甜蜜的折磨，空虚已经直冲脑门，而羞赧让他不肯出声多求一个字。

“嗯？你说什么？”轩辕故意大声问，侧耳伸到缙云嘴边去听，毫不意外被恼羞成怒的缙云咬了一口。

耳上多了一圈牙印，轩辕的耳廓也跟着红了起来。缙云的眼睛湿漉漉的红，连平时极具攻击性的上挑眼尾也弥漫出浓郁的风情。坤泽的每一次的吐气和不愿放开他的手指都在无声诉说着对他的渴望，可他时不时就是想皮一下。

“你说出来我就给你。”他用已经滚烫坚硬的下身顶了顶缙云已经完全柔软湿透的那处，隔着麻料所感受到的滚烫温度若即若离。缙云深吸一口气，手指颤抖着解开轩辕的腰带握住那根灼热冒着前液的硬物。

轩辕顺着缙云压住他的力道含笑坐在池边，看着身上人将穴口对准直直挺立的性器缓缓坐了下去。

坤泽的身体天生会分泌大量的情液，不用润滑也可以毫无阻碍的进入。缙云撑住轩辕的肩一点一点就把那根坚硬如铁的肉柱吃了下去，等待到整根没入时，他舒了一口气，浓密的睫毛尖儿低下一滴汗珠落到轩辕的嘴里。

咸的。

坐在身上的这具后仰的身体像极折腰的柳，有谁见过有熊的战神此种情态？只有他一个人见过。随着的一声惊呼，身下突来的冲撞让缙云一时无法适应，而随之而来更深处的空虚只会让他的双腿紧紧圈住轩辕的腰。

轩辕直起上身一口噙住他的唇，揽住他的身体，唇舌纠缠间两人翻了个身一起沉入水底。缙云只能靠着轩辕渡来的气勉强呼吸，双腿牢牢盘上他的腰，整个人就像是蚍蜉牢牢攀住大树。

“啊……嗯啊啊……”沙哑压抑的声音，被欲火所灼烧。他们从清池中冒出来，头发上全是水，就隔着从头顶落下的水珠迷蒙着眼对视，转眼就又蛇一般缠在一块。就在岸边，他像是挂在轩辕身上一般腰腹大敞，腰身不由自主扭动，期待肉棒能狠狠戳刺体内那处瘙痒饥渴的敏感地，甚至更深的，去试探紧闭的入口。

紧致湿滑的肉穴痉挛着包裹住抽出深入的肉刃，细数上面盘曲的脉络，能够清楚感受到它的跳动，耳边还有轩辕同样压抑的喘息。

“缙云，打开它，让我进去。”轩辕在他耳际循循善诱，温和沉稳的声线此时就是裹挟了剧毒的蜜糖。

缙云本能摇了摇头 ，却在猝不及防的加重抽插中和胸前乳头被手指拧过的强烈刺激下长吟出声，眼角浸满泪水，不由自主滑下的同时，紧闭的入口终于颤颤巍巍打开。肉棒顶开了那处，柔嫩的生殖腔极少被进入，经不起哪怕一点刺激。

缙云的面色潮红到似乎快要溢出血来，微张的口嫩红的舌尖稍稍探出被轩辕一口含住吮吸。他哽住吟叫忍受龟头顶弄腔壁，那里面逐渐充盈的情液随着搅动更多的顺着两人结合的缝隙流出，黏腻的水声滋滋响动。轩辕亲吻着他的额角，双手捏在缙云的腰侧将他死死摁在自己的身上，下身囊袋紧缩，肉棒头部膨胀的结死死卡主腔口。

“唔……唔不要啊啊……！”一股股滚烫的精液冲刷内壁，缙云扭动着想要逃开却被结卡主，内射的痛楚与快感同时侵袭而来，颈后腺体注入一股心安的冷梅信香，舒适到令他头皮发麻，眼前模糊一片什么也看不清，只剩下情朝过后绵延四肢的酥麻和余韵。

完


End file.
